Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan
by cing cantik
Summary: Boruto menertawaiku mengenai ide ini. Menulis surat untukMu, dimulai di hari ulang tahun kami yang ke tujuh belas. Dia bilang aku konyol dan kekanakan, karena meminta kado ulang tahun pada Tuhan melalui surat. /Isi hati seorang remaja menghadapi keluarga yang berantakan


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Bab 0 : Surat Himawari

 _AU. OOC. Typo. Bad EYD. Ficlet. Bab 0, minim—tak ada—dialog._

 **.**

 **Untuk Tuhan**

Boruto menertawaiku mengenai ide ini. Menulis surat untukMu, dimulai di hari ulang tahun kami yang ke tujuh belas. Dia bilang aku konyol dan kekanakan, karena meminta kado ulang tahun pada Tuhan melalui surat.

Kenapa aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang lebih berguna lewat doa? Kenapa harus lewat surat? Memangnya mau aku kirim kemana? Memangnya di tempat Tuhan di Surga ada cabang kantor pos? Begitulah kalimat sinis Boruto yang dia ungkapkan padaku beberapa waktu lalu, ketika aku menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku ingin menulis surat untukMu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sinismenya. Boruto, Kakak-lima-menitku, memang tipe orang yang suram.

Tuhan, jangan salah sangka ya. Aku menulis surat ini bukan karena aku malas berdoa atau beribadah. Tiap hari—lebih tepatnya tiap malam, aku selalu berdoa padamu untuk keselamatan dan kesejahteraan keluargaku, dan aku juga termasuk salah satu umatMu yang rajin beribadah. Benar kok. Serius. Aku menulis surat ini karena memang aku ingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau KAU benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaan (lewat surat dan juga doa)-ku kali ini.

Tuhan, aku harap KAU tidak bosan mendengar doa-doa yang sama yang kuucap tiap malam selama delapan tahun terakhir. Doa tentang keinginan dan harapan terbesar seorang anak untuk keluarganya.

Tuhan, aku tidak ingin uang. Aku tidak butuh barang-barang branded mahal seperti yang dipamerkan teman-temanku di sekolah. Aku juga tidak butuh pacar popular dan ganteng seperti yang selama ini diidamkan Lia, teman sebangkuku. Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, kembalikan Papa dan Mamaku seperti dulu. Seperti saat aku dan Boruto masih anak-anak. Seperti saat keluarga kami masih sederhana dan tinggal di asrama. Seperti saat Mama belum berubah menjadi perempuan penggerutu yang menyeramkan, dan seperti saat Papa belum bertemu dengan perempuan itu dan anaknya.

Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi remaja penggerutu yang mengeluhkan ujian yang KAU berikan pada keluargaku selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tahu KAU tidak akan memberikan ujian berlebihan yang tidak dapat ditanggung oleh hambaMu. Aku juga pernah mendengar soal ungkapan 'Semua akan indah pada waktunya' dan 'bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.'Tapi belakangan ini, semua ujian dariMu terasa begitu berat untuk kami jalani. Aku, Boruto, dan si bungsu Kazune, sudah putus asa dengan segala kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah.

Papa jadi semakin mengerikan, dia selalu marah setiap waktu, dan menganggap kami semua, anak-anak dan istrinya sebagai pengacau. Tidak pernah ada yang benar di mata beliau. Salah sedikit, langsung kena bentakan dan makian. Salah sedikit, tangan melayang. Tidak ada satupun diantara kami bertiga yang bisa menjadi kebanggaan beliau.

Menurut Papa, aku dan kedua saudaraku hanya anak bodoh yang tidak berguna. Padahal, aku sedari SD adalah juara kelas. Boruto, atlet karate berprestasi. Sementara Kazune yang baru duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP memiliki bakat yang luar biasa di bidang musik. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan agar membuat beliau bangga? Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar beliau menjadi penyayang seperti Papa kami yang dulu?

Sementara Mama, tidak jauh beda dengan Papa, beliau menjadi pemarah dan penggerutu. Tiap hari, selama enam belas jam, kami selalu mendengar gerutuannya. Tentang Papa yang 'nakal' diluar. Tentang keluarga Papa yang dengan seenaknya merongrong Papa dan Mama tiap bulan, meminta pinjaman uang untuk keperluan ini-itu, hingga membuat uang bulanan keluarga kami berkurang drastis.

Tentang tidak adilnya Papa terhadap orang tua Mama dan adik-adiknya. Dan juga … tentang Tante Shion, perempuan simpanan Papa, yang belakangan ini menjadi semakin tidak tahu diri dengan memamerkan hubungannya dengan Papa di depan umum, tanpa peduli bahwa Papa adalah pria berkeluarga. Aku mengerti kalau Mama berubah seperti itu karena depresi menghadapi kelakuan Papa. Tapi Papa tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada Mama. Perasaan Mama pasti sakit, melihat Papa bersama Tante Shion. Biar bagaimanapun dulu mereka menikah atas dasar cinta. Mereka dulu berpacaran dan melalui banyak hal buruk, sebelum memiliki kami.

Tuhan, mereka (orang-orang diluar sana) bilang ; "Agar sesuatu yang kita inginkan tercapai, maka selain berdoa, kita harus berusaha." Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya 'berusaha' dalam menghadapi masalah keluargaku sekarang ini.

'Berusaha' memberitahu Papa, kalau apa yang dia lakukan selama ini salah? Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut melakukannya. Papa sekarang menyeramkan.

'Berusaha' memberitahu Mama, kalau dia harus mendekatkan diri padaMu, tidak boleh depresi, dan menghadapi Papa dengan kepala dingin? Tidak. Mama pasti akan mengomel panjang-lebar. Dan aku juga takut melakukannya.

Tuhan, kalau KAU berkenan membaca suratku ini, kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon. Tolong hilangkan perempuan itu dari hati Papa, kembalikan senyum Mama, dan kembalikan keluargaku seperti dulu.

 _Sekian_

 **Uzumaki Himawari**

 **P.S :** _Aku akan mengubur surat ini di tanah, tepat di bawah bunga anggrek yang tumbuh di samping jendela kamar Papa dan Mama. Besok aku akan mengirimkan lagi surat lain—dan aku akan berhenti mengirim surat, sampai tanggal hari ulang tahun kami tiba. Jangan bosan membacanya, Tuhan._

 _._

Remaja cantik berambut gelap sepundak itu tersenyum manis saat membaca ulang surat yang baru ditulisnya. Dan dengan cekatan dia menggulung selembar kertas putih tersebut. Dan memasukannya ke dalam botol air mineral kosong.

"Surat pertama," katanya riang. Dan suara tamparan serta teriakan yang terdengar dari luar kamar, perlahan membuat senyumnya menghilang.

 _._

 **BAB 0 - END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir membaca. Tolong krisannya ya? ^_^_


End file.
